


Bonding??? (Part One)

by Eabbyanna



Series: once upon a dream... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eabbyanna/pseuds/Eabbyanna
Summary: Yeehaw two gay bois





	Bonding??? (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11:20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=11%3A20).



> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT AF
> 
> my mental health has been really up and down lately, especially with family issues. Motivation comes and goes in waves, so I’ll try to churn out as much as I can. Love y’all ❤️💙

It was 10:30 AM. Ten. Thirty. In the morning. And here they were, Keith and lance, on clean up duty of the stage and backstage.   
“You’re kidding. Me? Stuck with him? This early in the morning? No no no no no no no no NO” Keith responded quickly when Shiro informed the two of their job. He was quite flustered and anxious, yet kind of excited (stupid homosexuality).   
“Aaalllllll righhttttt, Keefy boy and Loverboy Lance, off to clean the stage. LETS ESKIDIT*”  
Straight guys with their dumb shit- Keith will never understand. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lance asked.   
“Cleaning the lights- what do you think you’re doing?” Keith retorted, reminding himself that he’s too tired to deal with this bullshit.   
“Going to clean the lights- ya know keef, it’s not very nice to do something when someone already called doing it”  
Again with the nickname. His gay was tingling.   
“Ok fine. You work here, and I’ll work over there. And we’ll be far away from eachother. VERY far. “  
‘Damn, I’m such a dumbass- I shouldn’t have come off so strong. OH FUCK WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME OH MY LORD YA REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME, ~LOVERBOY~’ Lance thought to himself.   
“Dude, are you ok?” Keith questioned, sensing that he fucked something up YET AGAIN.   
“O-oh, yeah, umm, I’m good, how about you start cleaning!” Lance stammered, making Keith snicker.   
‘This guy is killing me, and I can’t tell if it’s in a good or bad way yet wtf’ Keith’s brain can’t help but to be drawn to this guy- I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM. HES GORGEOUS. With visibly amazing skin, only a couple bumps here and there, beautiful pouty lips, eyes like the swirling winds of Neptune, and such soft looking beautiful hair that he couldn’t wait to pull his head with- OK OK WE’RE NOT GOING THERE GAY AWAY GAY AWAY.   
Keith looked around, then down. “Keith Sillicio Kogane, what the fuck. Your gay feelings really went to your dick. Typical.”   
He not so very sneakily skrted over to the latter side of the stage, trying to forget all of what just happened. Keith looked up at the clock, seeing it’s only been an hour. Sighing to himself, he repeated one line over and over again to himself: “patience yields focus, patience yields focus”. All was going well until he heard a massive THUMP, followed with a pained wimpier.   
“Lance? Are you ok?”  
Keith turned around to see Lance slumped on the floor, not moving. He rushed over and for some reason had a compelling urge to cradle him.   
“Lance. LANCE. ARE YOU OK”   
“Heyyyy keeffyyyyy, I’m good now that you’re here” Lance said while doing the classic bibrow.   
‘That was so stupid. So cliche. So HETEROSEXUAL WHAT THE FUCK. WHY WAS THAT CUTE. Like his cheeks are dusted with desert rose, warming his Carmel skin, perfect for Keith’s- GAY THOTS. YOU BETTER STOP’  
Keith isn’t exactly what you’d call, a stable queer.   
“Hey man” Keith said softly. “At least we got it all done”  
“I guess we did it. We are a good team”


End file.
